In the related art, an operating state of a washing machine is generally displayed by a combination of indicator lights, texts, numbers and the like. As shown in FIG. 1, an entire outer wall of a drum washing machine is composed of four major parts including a housing 11, a door body 12, an upper cover plate 13 and a control panel 14. A front end of the housing 11 is a front plate 111. The door body 12 is provided on the front plate 111 of the housing 11. The upper cover plate 13 is arranged at an upper end of the housing 11. The control panel 14 is arranged at the front end of the housing 11 and is located at an upper end of the front plate 111.
The control panel 14 is configured to perform operations such as washing procedure selection and operating state displaying. The control panel 14 is provided with a function selection knob 141, a power button 142, a remaining time display region 143 and an operating state display region 144 for realizing different functions respectively. The operating state display region 144 is generally composed of indicator lights 1441 and a text description sub-region 1442. When the washing machine is operated in a certain state (e.g., rinsing), the indicator light beside texts for describing the state is lighted up to inform a user of a current operation state of the washing machine. In addition, although a remaining time display region is provided in the washing machine in the related art, the remaining time display region usually shows a remaining time to the user merely via numbers.
The above display modes are not ideal in display effect. For example, when the user is too far away from the washing machine, since a font of the text description corresponding to the indicator light is too small, the user cannot clearly see which group of indicator lights in the operating state display region are lighted up, and cannot clearly see the text descriptions beside the indicator lights. Similarly, the user cannot clearly see numbers in the remaining time display region 143. At this moment, the user fails to know the current operation state of the washing machine, and cannot make appropriate measures in time, so the above display modes are very inconvenient.
Next, the washing machine in the related art is intuitive in the display effect of the operating state and the remaining time, while it is rigid and stiff in rhythm, short of flexibility and visual impact, not vivid and natural, and hard to be integrated into a concept of intelligence of products.
In addition, as for an electrical device requiring power supplying arranged on the door body, a wire harness thereof needs to be connected to a power supply inside the washing machine, so that the wire harness is exposed outside. Accordingly, an aesthetic property is affected on one hand, and the wire harness is easily damaged due to frequently opening and closing of the door on the other hand, thereby further affecting normal use of the electrical device.
Based on the above description, it is desiderated to provide a washing machine which displays the operation state and the remaining time in a new manner, so as to solve the following problems in the related art: when the user is too far away from the washing machine, the user fails to see which group of indicator lights and text description in the operating state display region are lighted up clearly, fails to see conditions of the numbers in the remaining time display region clearly and further to know the current operation state of the washing machine; and the wire harness is exposed outside to affect the aesthetic property and is easily damaged.